Mitral valve prolapse (MVP) is the most common valvular heart disease with millions of people newly diagnosed each year. Some of these patients have actual structural changes that require mitral valve replacement; others have a constellation of symptoms that are unrelated to these structural changes and are diagnosed with MVP syndrome (MVPS). For these individuals, treatment is aimed at symptom control. While the course for those with anatomical valvular dysfunction is documented, the course for those with MVPS is less well known. Anecdotal reports by individuals with MVPS indicate a variety of frightening symptoms, including chest pain, shortness of breath, palpitations, migraine headaches, lightheadedness, fatigue, dizziness on standing, mood swings, and anxiety or panic attacks. Individuals with these symptoms often seek help in emergency rooms; urgent care centers, and primary care offices. However, little is known about the profile and the effects of these symptoms on the individual's role status, and use of health care services. Thus, the purpose of this study is to develop a profile of health concerns, symptoms and treatments, and to examine the relationships of symptoms to functional and role status and use of health care services for patients diagnosed with MVPS. Specifically, the research questions are: (1) what are the health concerns, symptoms, and treatments reported by patients with MVPS? (2) Are symptoms related to age, time since diagnosis, symptoms, anxiety, social support, diet (magnesium, sodium, water and caffeine), and treatment (beta and calcium channel blockers; anxiolytics; mediation/relaxation therapy; fluid; exercise; activity limitation)? (3) What is the relationship of symptoms to patients' health concerns, functional and role status, and use of health care services? A descriptive cross-sectional design will be used. Questionnaire packets will be mailed to all of the men and women (N = 3022) on The Mitral Valve Prolapse Program of Cincinnati's mailing list diagnosed with MVPS. The self-complete questionnaires will include measures of MVPS symptoms (MVPS symptom checklist); the outcome variables of health concerns (MUIS), functional and role status (SF-36), and healthcare service use (Life History Calendar); and the independent variables of age, time since diagnosis, anxiety (STAI), social support (MOS Social Support), treatment, and diet (Food Frequency Questionnaire). Descriptive statistics and multiple regression analysis will be used to address the study's research questions. The proposed study is the next step in developing data on symptoms of MVPS and their effect on health and functioning. These data are necessary in developing and modifying existing education and self management interventions aimed at reducing anxiety and improving the health and well being of the millions of Americans newly diagnosed with this syndrome annually.